Just Tonight
by Miss Nothing. Miss Everything
Summary: Soubi disobey a direct order from Ritsuka making Ritsuka angry with him. Ritsuka finds himself frustrated when Soubi won't touch him so he asks him to stay the night. From there, Ritsuka's frustration takes the better of him. WARNING yaoi (BOYxBOY) rated mature for sex scene. One shot


"I said NO" Ritsuka insisted.

Soubi was standing outside Ritsuka's room, the door was locked and Ritsuka refused to let Soubi in after he disobeyed a direct order from Ritsuka. Soubi wasn't going to give up so easily for two mainly reasons: the first, he knows Ritsuka isn't as mad as he claims to be. The second reason was that Soubi simply doesn't give up easily.

"Please...let me come in. I will break the door if I have too!"

Ritsuka yelled "I order not to take one step closer through that door!"

There was silence. Ritsuka didn't hear anything after that which worried him. He got up and walked towards the door waiting "Soubi?"

When no answer came he boldly opened the door and saw no one.  
He got angrier "Idiot!"

He turned around after closing the door to go back to his bed only to find Soubi standing inside his room and the balcony behind him.

"You said i can't take one step through the door"

Ritsuka ignored him walking to his bed with a grumpy face.

"I will apologize another hundred times if it means you'll forgive me" his tone was calmer than Ritsuka expected.

"I was very clear in my order wasn't I?...did you not hear me tell you to go home? I'm pretty sure you did cause also half the block heard"

Soubi then kneeled in front on Ritsuka looking down "I promise on my grave that it will not happen again"

Ritsuka tried to hide his surprise by looking away and whispered "adults are such liars"

Soubi stood up and Ritsuka heard a hit of a laugh Soubi tried to hold so he looked at him with serious eyes "What's so funny?"

But Soubi ignored the question an walked up to him "you get mad at me a lot lately"

As Soubi sat down close to Ritsuka he answered looking away "No I don't"

Soubi smiled "Is it part of my punishment not allowing me to see your face?"

Ritsuka blushed and in an attempt to hide his face even more he covered his mouth. Soubi only looked at the back of his and knew exactly what his face looked like right now. His ears twitched and his tail shivered while it wouldn't stay still "I'm not punishing you. If I was still mad you wouldn't be in this room"

Soubi smiled "Then can i see your face"

Ritsuka didn't answer which only made Soubi happier knowing he will get his way with him.  
He leaned closer and sniffed Ritsuka's hair for a while before biting his ear. Ritsuka let out a moan-like sigh while his ears twitched again.

As Ritsuka was preparing-no, hoping for more, Soubi leaned back and sighed "What's the point? You won't let me have your ears"

Ritsuka turned around to face him with red cheeks and lustful look that made Soubi hesitate for a second then say "It's late so I'll leave"

He got up wanting to walk to the bedroom door but Ritsuka held on to his jacket without looking at him. Soubi turned his head in surprise only to hear Ritsuka's words make their way through his embarrassment "Can you stay? ...just for tonight"

Soubi looked in front of him as if he was waiting for more of Ritsuka. Ritsuka than looked up at his back and said with a louder voice "That's an order. You have to stay with me tonight"

Soubi than smiled as he turned around once Ritsuka let go of his jacket than he watched Ritsuka lay down on the bed while their eyes never parted. Soubi then walked closer and took his jacket off than his shoes and lied down next to Ritsuka. Ritsuka didn't waste time; he rested his head and in of his hands on Soubi's chest with his eyes closed. His ears were so close to Soubi's face which made it hard to hold back.

"Don't do anything weird while I'm asleep" Ritsuka announced leaving a smile on Soubi's face "Of course"

'The idiot chooses to go to sleep now? The one time i wanted to-wait, what am I thinking? Why do I feel so frustrated?...why do I...want him to touch me more?...'  
Ritsuka failed to go to sleep when he kept thinking of Soubi's hand that was on his waist, the sweet smell of his skin, the warmth of his body, and the sound of every breath he took.

Ritsuka lifted himself to face Soubi and kissed him with his eyes closed "Soubi..."  
He then made a path with his kisses to Soubi's neck and his chest while his hand took liberty to unbutton Soubi's shirt slowly.

Soubi slowly opened his eyes when he heard his name being called few times; it was whispered in a sweet lustful tone. He didn't move an inch while watching the little boy makes his way down to Soubi's pants. He kept his silence waiting to see Ritsuka's next move.

Ritsuka then unbuttoned Soubi's pants and lifted his head to kiss Soubi's neck again.

"You're attacking me in my sleep?"

Ritsuka looked up with blush and he met Soubi's gaze "That's because you went to sleep and left me like this"

Soubi's hand found their way to Ritsuka's bottom and smiled as if he doesn't know what Ritsuka meant "Like what?"

Ritsuka looked away and didn't answer but kept his hand so close to Soubi's lower part.

"You're frustrated? You want me to touch you?...all you have to do is ask"

Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's neck and licked it "can I do it?" He said while his hand was going under Soubi's boxer real slow.

Soubi bit his ear and he trembled "go ahead"

Ritsuka's hand then was wrapped around Soubi's sensitive part and he was shocked to find out how big it was making his hand stop.

"What's the matter?"

Ritsuka's embarrassment took the better of him "It...it's b-big..."

Soubi smiled and Ritsuka continued "you're going to take me...with this?"

"If you let me" Soubi's hand played with Ritsuka's tail "If you don't start moving your hand I'm going to lose control"

Ritsuka opened his eyes wide before closing them tightly and his hand started rubbing up and down.

Soubi grinned his teeth holding down his voice but a hum slipped out making Ritsuka move faster.  
'It's so big. There's no way it can be inside me. But...just thinking about it makes me embarrassed'  
His eyes opened as he heard Soubi holding in another moan. He then suddenly felt something warm in his hand so he looked up as he took his hand out 'He came...in my hand...?'

He sat straight looking at the clear liquid in his hand while Soubi simply stared at him with half a devil smile.  
He then sat up and pinned Ritsuka down on the bed with one leg between Ritsuka's while his knee rubbed that place. Ritsuka turned red in a second and shivered. Soubi didn't think twice and lowered his head and starting sucking Ritsuka's neck.

"Idiot, you'll leave...ahh...a mark..."

"Is it my turn yet? Can I touch you?"

Ritsuka jolted and his eyes widened "No!..." He whimpered "not yet..."


End file.
